Cross
Cross, or Battle Cross'Page 5, Manual of MSX2 game ''Vampire Killer, is one of the traditional Sub-Weapons. It is also known as a '''Boomerang in early localized games. Most Castlevania games feature a Cross that is thrown forwards and then returns, much like a boomerang. The Cross in Haunted Castle is not thrown as a boomerang, but beams a series of crosses towards a game. Some games feature an actual Boomerang that is not in the shape of a cross. Item Crash See also: Grand Cross The Cross has gained three distinct Item Crashes as the Castlevania series has expanded, all of which share a general motif of the Cross's power emanating from the center of the screen in a rough cross or pillar-shaped pattern and damaging all enemies within range. Form 1: Rising Cross Form This form of the Cross Item Crash appears solely in Castlevania: Rondo of Blood (and subsequently, Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles). As in Form 2 below, Richter Belmont leaps into the air and a cross appears suspended behind him, but it does not persist like the later forms of the Crash. Instead, it deals its damage and is followed up by a series of smaller crosses rising from the bottom of the screen from left to right and damaging anything they touch. Form 2: Pillar of Crosses Form This form of the Item Crash debuted in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night and saw subsequent reuse in other games. The user jumps into the air and a pillar of light envelops them, followed by a series of crosses circling the pillar as they rise upwards and dealing damage to anything they touch. Users of this version include: * Alucard (Symphony of the Night as the standard subweapon use of the Cross, and Judgment as an Item Crash) * Richter Belmont (Symphony of the Night as a normal Item Crash, and Harmony of Despair as a Dual Crush with Jonathan or Julius) * Nathan Graves (Circle of the Moon, as the Pluto + Black Dog DSS Combination while holding a Cross) * Juste Belmont (Harmony of Dissonance, when using Spell Fusion to combine a Cross with the Bolt Book) * Leon Belmont (Lament of Innocence, when combining the Cross with the Yellow Orb) * Jonathan Morris and Charlotte Aulin (Portrait of Ruin, as the Dual Crush "Grand Cruz") ** Jonathan on his own (Harmony of Despair, as a Dual Crush with Richter or Julius) * Julius Belmont (Harmony of Despair, as a Dual Crush with Richter or Jonathan) Form 3: Suspended Cross Form This form of the Cross Item Crash debuted in Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow as the trump card of Julius Belmont. Rather than relying on additional cross projectiles as in the previous two forms, the user simply projects a sustained, cross-shaped damaging field as they remain hanging in midair. A dark variant of this Crash called the Blood(y) Cross exists in Castlevania: Harmony of Despair as the Dual Crush between any Vampire Killer wielder (other than Simon) and Soma Cruz or Alucard. Rather than projecting on the center of the screen due to that game's nature, it is simply centered above where the two characters performing it are standing. Users of this version include: * Julius Belmont (Aria of Sorrow and Dawn of Sorrow as a unique subweapon, and Harmony of Despair in Bloody Cross form) * Richter Belmont (Portrait of Ruin, retaining some properties of his previous Form 2 Crash; and Harmony of Despair in Bloody Cross form) * Alucard and Soma Cruz (Harmony of Despair, as Bloody Cross) * Jonathan Morris (Harmony of Despair, as Bloody Cross) * Kokoro Belmont (Otomedius Excellent, projected horizontally as her Platonic Break) Damage Type In Lament of Innocence, the word Cross also represents the type of damage dealt by a Cross sub-weapon. Used in Bloodlines. Throws a simple boomerang that does some damage but unfortunately does not return. Also used in Portrait of Ruin by Jonathan. It starts to return after it hits the end of its range, but flies over Jonathan's head instead of going back into his hands. Appearances Appearance in Castlevania (NES) The original Castlevania featured a Boomerang (called a Boomerang instead of a Cross due to religious censorship) as one of the 5 original sub-weapons that could be used in the game. The player could only equip a single sub-weapon at a time, each which could be obtained from hitting a particular candle or as a drop item from an enemy. By holding up while attacking, a spinning cross is thrown forwards, stops for a short while, then returns the way it came from. Catching it before it reaches the other edge of the screen allows you to throw another one sooner, as normally there can only be one subweapon on the screen at a time. Two or three boomerangs are allowed on the screen at a time if you possess a Double or Triple Shot. Appearance in Vampire Killer The Battle Star is a replacement for the whip in this game. It attacks similar to the way it did in the original Castlevania game. It does not consume any hearts, however, if you fail to catch it on its return, you will lose it and have to fight with a weak Leather Whip. The Boomerang is not as powerful as an Axe in this game (which attacks in a matter similar to the Cross in this game instead of an arc), but it has a longer range. Appearances in Haunted Castle The Cross is a unique weapon in this game, which fires a series of flashing crosses forward when used. Appearance in Dracula's Curse The Banshee Boomerang found in Dracula's Curse is identical in every way to the Boomerang found in the original Castlevania game. It can also be powered up with double and triple shots. Only Trevor Belmont is able to use this weapon. Candles that would give Trevor a Boomerang instead give Grant an Axe, Sypha a Lightning spell, and Alucard a Small heart. The Banshee Boomerang is the only subweapon that appears as one of the symbols on the Password screen in this game. Appearance in Super Castlevania IV The Boomerang in Super Castlevania IV is similar to that found in the original Castlevania. It can also be powered up with a double or triple shot. Appearance in Belmont's Revenge The Cross is available in the Japanese versions of the game and the European Konami GB Collection Vol. 4 Game Boy Color version, while the Axe subweapon replaces it in the American and original European versions. It is similar to the cross boomerang of the original Castlevania game, except that it cannot be caught and cannot be enhanced with double or triple shots. The only other subweapon in this game is the Holy Water, available in all editions. Appearance in Order of Shadows The Cross sub-weapon is obtained from a random candle in the Mansion and is usually the second sub-weapon found after the Axe. The cross works for Desmond in the traditional manner. It is thrown forwards, then returns. Desmond does not catch the cross as it returns however. Appearance in Harmony of Despair The Cross is one of Jonathan's sub weapons in Castlevania HD. It is obtained via random chests in chapter 6. It operates similarly to most other Castlevania titles in that its a blue cross that spins out from jonathan for a decent distance and if it does not strike a wall will come back. The cost is 15 hearts and it can be leveled by repeated use. At max level of 9 it becomes larger, covering more area. A variant of the Cross with the Chapter 10 Origins downloadable stage, is the R. Boomerang. Obtainable on Chapter 10 from the Boss/Gold Chest (Normal or Hard) Gallery Cross_CV1.JPG|Boomerang from the Japanese manual for Castlevania HC_Cross.JPG|Cross from Japanese Insert Card for Haunted Castle. Animation Gallery BoomerangNes.gif|Boomerang Animation (Click to Watch) CrossTrevor.gif|Cross Animation (Click to Watch) Item Data References Category:Order of Shadows Items Category:Damage Types Category:Traditional Sub-Weapons Category:Symphony of the Night Items Category:Portrait of Ruin Items Category:Harmony of Dissonance Items